


The Light from Shadows

by kris932



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Darcy Lewis, Culture Shock, F/M, Loki Does What He Wants, Manipulative Loki, Marvel Comics - Freeform, Marvel Norse Lore, Odin's A+ Parenting, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Thor Is Not Stupid, iffy Norse references, iffy comic references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-03-14
Packaged: 2018-01-12 15:49:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1190811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kris932/pseuds/kris932
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asgard's in trouble and Loki holds all the cards-even if he doesn't know it. Midgard and Asgard just want Loki to suffer for his many many alleged crimes. Thor just wants his brother and Jane to be happy and in Asgard's (and it's King's) good graces. Jane just wants a decent way to power her lab on Asgard and you know, survive the whole, 'meet my boyfriend's super powerful parents thing'. Darcy just wants to enjoy the food and make snarky comments. Funny how no one seems to get what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Common sense and a sense of humor are the same thing, moving at different speeds. A sense of humor is just common sense, dancing.  
-William James  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Jane, Darcy figured, was finally coming down off her whirlwind-romantic reunion high with Thor. That was really a quick sum of the whole freakin’ problem with her boss slash friend. Things with Thor had gone too damn quick and unbelievable for Jane to think straight during the process. Now reality-in all its otherworldly/superhero-y glory was crashing down on her harder than Jane had expected.

Darcy was right up front with the rest of Thor’s not-so-little fan club after having her life saved by him and his little Asgardian gang of warriors. The guy was smoking hot with the glowy shining armor, abs (oh those abs) and the arms that could easily lift her car. The flying, hammer, and Prince of a mythical realm only cemented his positive attributes. But even with this pro-Thor list Jane (and by default Darcy) had really only known the guy for like, three days before his brother had gone crazy and the bifrost linking Earth to Asgard got shattered to Hell. 

Long story short- Thor was back, life was odd but good at Stark Tower- and Jane was having a mini-meltdown on Darcy’s thrift store couch. When Jane had eventually slumped back on the arm rest and stopped talking, Darcy was able to take a second to process her rant. Once she got past the science mumbo-jumbo that had been interspersed with the girl-talk- Darcy leaned forward before clarifying.

“So you’re saying that you and Thor don’t talk anymore?” Not that you ever really did… the thought flickered through Darcy’s mind, but thankfully she hadn’t had enough wine to just blurt out all her stray thoughts.

“Exactly, Darcy! We never talk anymore. What with his brother being out of jail, and Thor back home and the Avengers initiative taking up all his time when he’s here. I just feel disconnected to him. Things have changed. “ 

Darcy nodded in an encouraging manner and picked up the wine bottle next to her seat to top off Jane’s almost empty glass. 

“Thanks.” Jane tossed back about half of the wine Darcy had just poured before continuing.

“And the data following last week’s…”

Darcy cut in quickly before Jane could get caught up in her switch to science.

“Did you say Thor’s brother is out of Asgard’s version of high security!?”

“Yes, Darcy. But that’s not the point I’m trying to make here…”

“Who else knows he’s free?”

“Thor...”

“Clearly, or we wouldn’t be having this conversation.” Darcy retorted. 

“Odin, Frigga…Thor and now, you? All of Asgard?” 

She turned back to her wine glass as Darcy stared at Jane in shock. Thor clearly was talking, just not on the topic Jane wanted to talk about. 

“So, uh, does Coulson and the rest of the gang know about this small tiny piece of info?”

Jane motioned for the wine bottle Darcy had abandoned and poured the rest of the bottle into her glass and shrugged.

“I told Thor I’d let him be the one to break the news to everyone.” 

“Cus, he’s tactful and patient. Sounds like a great plan. In the meantime we have a super villain lounging around in his space palace plotting. Or something like that. I for one, would feel so much better knowing Steve and Tony and everyone knew about this.” Darcy was now wishing she had poured herself more wine before it had all disappeared into Jane’s glass. It seemed like she was running her mouth anyway so, booze would have been nice at this point. 

“Thor is perfectly capable of handling his brother’s entrance back into court.” 

Darcy rolled her eyes, “Sure, and suddenly you are an expert at politics, and not only that…an expert on Asgardian politics.” 

Jane ignored Darcy’s pointed remarks and continued on her topic. “Thor wants me to go with him to meet his parents on Asgard as soon as I wrap up my latest study in the lab.” 

Darcy blinked and mentally started scheming ways to turn Jane’s trip to Asgard as paid vacation time for her. After all, without Jane around ordering her about, S.H.I.E.L.D really didn’t know what to do with her. She might even have time to do some of her online homework for once. 

“You’ll be going with me of course.” 

Well there went that idea. But, hey, all paid trip to a mythical land? Way better! S.H.I.E.L.D’s paperwork was gonna be a killer, but sure to be worth the sacrifice and pain. Except there was one large blatant issue Jane had just bulldozed right over with her news of the trip. 

“So we’re going to the realm that just released Loki? The guy that just tried to kill- I don’t know- half of S.H.I.E.L.D. and your boyfriend aka his brother?”

Jane sighed as if she was explaining a complicated scientific theory to her assistant and rolled her eyes at the younger woman. 

“I’m sure they wouldn’t be releasing him if they thought he posed danger to anyone.”

Smart as hell but Jane had next to no common sense Darcy decided. “Did Thor say he was harmless?” she sounded incredulous and Jane winced before she replied. “well no, not exactly.”

“Your statement fills me with unbridled confidence, boss. Can I get danger pay for this trip through the wardrobe?”  
~*~*~  
Darcy had guessed it right. The paperwork for her and Jane to leave- well the planet essentially- was a bitch. But outside of having to fill out hers and Jane’s paperwork in duplicate (Jane was too wrapped up in gathering data to help with Asgard’s little bifrost problem to help with tedious matters like S.H.I.E.L.D. paperwork) Darcy had little to do until they left. She had a wild theory that the only reason she had scored an invite was so that Jane (infamous for ignoring paperwork) would actually file and complete the required paperwork.  
Of course there were two complications to the trip. Darcy decided after watching Thor and Fury bellow at each other in a cramped office room that she ought to get used to one eyed leaders being obnoxious and demanding. Since that basically summed the little she knew about Thor’s old man back on Asgard. Maybe at least on Asgard she’d get the occasional weekend off. 

Fury wasn’t happy with the idea of one of his top scientists and her pet assistant running off to another world. But years of being obeyed by the sons of Asgard had made Thor more than comfortable telling Fury how things were going to go. Thor didn’t even seem fazed that the whole damn base had heard his ‘chat’ with Fury.  
The second complication was packing. Jane and all of Asgard, Darcy presumed, wanted the bifrost in proper working order. Jane seemed to think that she needed to pack her whole lab to do her research properly. This could have been managed-with difficulty- but still managed if Thor hadn’t made a small simple statement in Jane’s lab one day.

“How shall you power these devices, Jane, when we are away from your land?” an innocent enough question.

“What?” snapped Jane looking up from her laptop.

“What power source shall you be using for your science, my lady?” 

“Oh my god, you guys don’t have fucking electricity. DARCY, get in here.” 

Well at least now they only had to pack a few battery operated items and Jane’s numerous hand written notes. The biggest problem now was finding a way to keep her new iPod charged.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the reviews and kudos! Like all fanfic writers, I really appreciate it!

A true king is neither husband nor father; he considers his throne and nothing else.  
Pierre Corneille

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The people of earth due to their small mortal lives had forgotten a few details over the centuries since they last worked with the warriors of Asgard. Important details. But sometimes, Asgardians forgot important little details too … like what a major player Loki was in Asgard’s ruling body. 

Odin’s private council consisted of members from some of the oldest and most respected families in Asgard. His sons also had held seats in the council from the time they had come of age. Together these warriors of Asgard had advised Odin through some of Asgard’s most challenging seasons. They had fielded diplomatic missions, war, and peace for the good of the realm. Other nations had looked to them over the years as a guiding force in Yggdrasil. 

Today, the council was in complete and utter chaos. 

Odin sat in silence at the head of the chamber looking over the table as the other twelve nobles argued amongst themselves. On his right sat Thor. In the past it would not have been uncommon to hear the thunderous tone of his son voicing his opinion to the others. Normally, only the aggravated admonishments of his younger brother could silence him. But today he sat silent and pensive as he gazed out at his father’s council. Loki’s seat at Thor’s side remained empty and cold. 

In Thor’s silence he was able to catch snatches of the councilmen’s’ concerns. Trade was down twenty percent in two of the nine realms (not a major concern, but still a new situation). The bifrost needed to be rebuilt to ensure Asgards superiority in the nine realms. Asgard was having an abnormally cold winter (Valhalla forbid they see snow for more than few hours a year). Diplomatic envoys to Álfar were going badly (a much bigger concern in the long run). For Asgard’s normally flawless rule, things were taking an ill turn indeed. And of course, there were the internal concerns regarding the throne of Asgard. Odin was ageing and Thor wasn’t the guaranteed successor all had thought he would be. It had taken the council much longer than the rest of court to finally air their concerns about the security of Odin’s heirs.  
Thor spent more time on Midgard than he did in his own home these days. He was courting a mortal that no one had met. He was fighting mighty battles, but not for the glory and honor of his realm. It was really unacceptable and twelve angry warriors were finally voicing that opinion.

“We need Loki released.” Mimir was the first to utter the shocking statement to his fellow men.

Thor almost broke his silence but managed to wait and see how Mimir’s statement would be taken. 

Odin spoke for the first time since the council had been opened this day.  
“Loki has not even been tried or sentenced for the crimes charged against him. You would have him released before justice has been served, Mimir?” 

“With all respect Allfather, his current imprisonment is part of his reparation for his crimes against Asgard. His alleged crimes on Midgard could be review now and in the context of our noble Asgard’s history with Midgard. He should not suddenly be held accountable to another realms laws and customs. After all, Midgardians can barely handle their own affairs.” Mimir spoke clearly to his King. Years of advising Odin made his tongue a little freer than others. “If Midgard wasn’t so divided the Prince would be able to attend his duties here and not in a foreign world.” 

His words brought on a new onslaught of arguments and rising tempers. There was good reason the king's council always left their weapons outside of the chamber. 

Both Odin and Thor frowned at Mimir’s rebuke but neither made a move to call him out on his statement. Instead both were more concerned about the situation in regards to Loki. And neither wanted to address the other issues plaguing their family in the public view. 

“Silence!” Odin’s command rang through the chamber. When the men settled grudgingly down, he continued. “I must deliberate on these matter’s my lords. I will call upon your council again tomorrow.” He rose from his chair at the head of the table and waited the briefest second before Thor rose to follow him out of the room. 

When the father and son entered into the private royal wing Thor broke his silence. “I have something I wish to speak with you about.” 

“Indeed? Continue, Thor.” 

~*~*~*~

The Queen’s private gardens were renowned for their beauty and peacefulness throughout Asgard. It was common for Frigga in her son’s youth to find Loki hiding out beneath one of the trees with his books and parchments. It had been a safe haven away from the loud noises of the halls and the clashing of the practice courts. Often he would be sprawled out on the grass in a casualness she never saw elsewhere.

She couldn’t remember the last time she had seen Thor wandering it’s paths alone and under his own free will. The few times her eldest son had ventured into her garden had been to either drag his young brother out for weapons practice or other similar activities. Thor’s personality did not lend himself for quiet contemplation. If he was stressed or frustrated he turned to the practice courts and took any welcome challenge to him in battle. So to see her eldest now pacing amongst the paths in her garden was something of a shock. 

“Thor, dearest?” she called out softly from behind her son. He turned swiftly and bowed to his mother with a small smile that soon disappeared. 

“Mother.” He said and moved closer to embrace her. When he pulled away he offered her his arm which she accepted. Mother and son moved along the stone path keeping their own quiet thoughts for several minutes before Frigga broke the silence. 

“You’re needed here at home, Thor. Your father and I need you here. I don’t wish to take you from your battles on Midgard…”

Thor cut in more aggressively than he would have liked. “I only came back for my brother. I will stand for him at trial and I will return to Midgard. I made a promise and I have not upheld my end to the Lady Jane.” 

Frigga smiled and ignored his forceful tone. “Tell me more of this Lady Jane that has you so very captivated. I must say, Thor I have never seen you so impressed by a woman before. And yet, I still know so little of the woman my son is now courting so fervently…and so far away.”

“I wish I could bring her here.” 

“Then do so, it really would make things simpler for you. Go speak to your father if you truly wish to bring her to your home and kin. If she’s as intelligent as you claim, between your father, Heimdall and your Jane we will be able to bridge the gap between our realms to bring her here.”

Thor frowned at her statement and Frigga could feel the tension in his arms build under her hand. He was learning control over his actions but it did not come easily to him.

“I have already spoken with father.” His words were restrained and forced.

Frigga looked at her eldest in surprise. Surely, Odin had not refused his heir in this matter? 

“His council is that I should wait longer before bringing the Lady Jane to Asgard.” 

Frigga’s expression grew pensive at Thor’s statement. Odin had never willing broached the topic of the mortal woman Jane with Frigga and the few times she had mentioned the mortal, Odin had been indifferent. She assumed that her husband thought the dalliance would fade as many of Thor’s Midgardian forays had in the past. Just the fact that Thor spoke of her often and with respect pointed in a very different direction than his father’s assumptions-or hopes. 

“Thor, my son, that was not a refusal.” Her smile had a hint of mischief in it. 

Thor gave a short unamused laugh that would have suited his younger brother much better. “Even I don’t need Loki whispering in my ear to know that Father disapproves of my courting a mortal woman. It is her skill in connecting our realms without a full bifrost that keeps him curbing his words when I speak of Jane with him.” 

Frigga mulled over her son’s words as he led her down a shaded path that was her favorite part of the garden. Asgard was approaching its spring season and trees all had new green leaves blocking the heat of the midday sun from them. She had intended to sew awhile on one of the benches here, but Thor was restless enough only walking. If she was to continue their conversation keeping her son moving was the best way to do it. 

“If you are serious about courting this woman-“ Thor opened his mouth to protest or argue, but she waved him silent. She intended to speak her mind, he would hear her out on this. “Then arrange for her to visit. Remember Thor, you are to be king one day. If Lady Jane cannot withstand some disapproval now, do you think she could stand by your side during the trials you will face as king? Her responsibilities to this realm as its future queen?” She stopped walking and turned to face Thor. “A woman needs more than the ideal of love to stand fast at times.” She smiled up at him and kissed his cheek. “I have never had the honor of seeing my son in love. I wish to meet her, Thor.” 

Thor relaxed a miniscule amount and flashed his mother his normal open and easy grin. 

“Of course, my Queen.” He gave a formal bow and a much less formal embrace before taking his leave of her.


	3. Chapter 3

Lovers of air travel find it exhilarating to hang poised between the illusion of immortality and the fact of death. – Alexander Chase

Traveling is a brutality. It forces you to trust strangers and to lose sight of all that familiar comfort of home and friends. You are constantly off balance. Nothing is yours except the essential things – air, sleep, dreams, the sea, the sky – all things tending towards the eternal or what we imagine of it. – Cesare Pavese

 

They were back in New Mexico. Darcy was not pleased by the idea of staying in the same hot and tedious town they used to work in before getting SHIELD backing. Puente Antiguo would never be her in her top five tolerable places to be stuck. The hot sun with no beach. The one edible restaurant in town. The lack of anything resembling a social life after 9:30 at night. Not a fun place. Lucky for her, this was only a two day rest stop between Earth and their little trip to Asgard. SHIELD, Jane and Thor had decided that Thor’s original little travel hotspot would make a good area for the relatively large scale trip back. Apparently, between Jane’s equipment here on Earth and some hardcore-something from Asgard they’d be able to make a steady link between the two locations. 

It also helped that it was a small town that had learned to not ask too many questions about certain events. So the sight of the sleek black government cars and the increase in thunderstorms barely made the citizens of the town blink. 

The rune mark was still burned into the ground in the desert outside of the town almost two years later. Based off of Jane’s mutterings, Darcy guessed that it still held some residual power that could aid their movement to Asgard. Or at the very least it was in a backwoods enough place for SHIELD not to give a damn if something went wrong. Jane had ordered the few pieces of lab equipment that she thought would function in Asgard to be placed on the rune. Darcy also rolled her battered suitcase (complete with duct tape holding it together) and book bag to sit next to the lab equipment. Jane’s own suitcase was already in place and it was looking a lot newer and fashionable than hers. Jane must have gone shopping in a sudden fit f panic when she realized she was going to be meeting Thor’s parents. Now that she thought about it, Jane’s clothing did look a lot newer and expensive than normal. 

Darcy’s clothing on the other hand had not been upgraded. While Jane’s involvement in SHIELD had garnered Darcy a full time job and a decent paycheck for once, paying back college loans had trumped clothes shopping in her mind. She was quickly hating herself for that decision as she saw Thor approach Jane’s work van decked out in his Asgardian battle garb with Mjølner at his side. Considering he considered this a version of everyday clothing, Darcy thought that she and Jane might not be blending in so well. She was so used to Jane’s and Thor’s more casual wardrobe of flannel shirts and T’s that she forgot that Thor probably didn’t dress that way for his parents. She had a feeling royalty frowned on the casual blue collar look. 

Before she could start her own little panic-party (guest list VIP Darcy) about where she was going and who she was going to meet one of the SHIELD agent’s came up and informed her that Jane needed her by the van. She abandoned her suitcase and Jane’s equipment to the Agent’s safekeeping and walked over to Jane’s van. 

It was a comical sight. Jane was hunched over the hood of the van with her notes spread out haphazardly. Her new clothes already looked a little limp and mussed. On one side Coulson stood looking unflappable in his suit and sunglasses. Sunglasses that for once were actually being used as God intended against the glare of the New Mexico sun. Thor stood on Jane’s other side in full armor, Mjølner in one hand, looking like a kid on Christmas morning. The big guy was certainly excited about bringing Jane home with him. 

“Hey guys, what’s up? Agent MIB over there said you needed me?” she would have hummed the MIB theme song just to break the tension radiating off of Jane and Thor but, not only was her singing horrible, it was unlikely anyone but Coulson would even get it. Thor was lucky to turn the oven on correctly never mind understand pop culture references and at times Jane was just as oblivious to things outside her lab. 

“Ah, Darcy. Is everything ready on site? We have less than 20 minutes until the ideal conditions can formulate. Thor is going to contact his side of the bridge and everything has to be perfect.” 

“Yep, followed your little diagram and your novel-length directions to the letter, Jane. Good to go.”

Thor beamed in her direction as he started herding Jane and Coulson away from the van towards the equipment. “Let us move onward, my friends. Heimdall is awaiting my command!” he helped Jane finish stacking her notes that she was scrambling to keep together on the hood. When he and Jane finally started moving towards Darcy, Coulson followed behind them signaling to his agents to get into their places. 

Frankly, if Darcy hadn’t seen Thor fall from the sky that night he was banished there was no way she could have taken this situation seriously. The three of them were standing dead center in the middle of the rune, Jane’s equipment surrounding them. Thor was bellowing loudly at the sky looking equally ridiculous and heroic, Jane was clutching at Thor’s arm as the wind around them swirled higher and higher and it was loud and bright and indescribable and then…  
.  
.  
.  
.  
…and then the landing almost drove Darcy to her knees. Jane was faring similarly, only Thor’s strong frame kept her upright. The howling sound disappeared instantly, leaving them in an eerie silence. Jane and her own loud, nervous breathing being the only noise now. 

When Darcy managed to stumble to her feet she noticed the golden clad warrior standing at attention just outside of their little circle. He didn’t even blink his odd colored eyes as Darcy stared at him gaping. 

“Hey big guy…” oh her voice definitely sounded nervous and out of breath-real impressive “wanna fill me in on where we are and who this guy is?” 

Thor looked up from where he had been fussing over Jane to glance around the area. 

“Why, Lady Darcy, this is Heimdall, Asgard’s gatekeeper and guardian!” Thor beamed at the guy, and Heimdall gave a short bow in their direction and relaxed a tad.

“Welcome to Asgard, Lady Jane, Lady Darcy, my Prince. Transportation for your belongings shall be here soon. ” 

Well awesome, it worked, they made it across the bridge and it looked like no one was missing any limbs or anything. And Heimdall-so not the image she was expecting from a Viking ‘god-alien’ gatekeeper dude. 

Thor turned back to Jane to continue making sure she was alright. While they were being their normal lovey-dovey selves Darcy with a wary nod in Heimdall’s direction started to look around the area they had landed. 

It was a wreck. Or in the process of being built. Or maybe a bit of both. She really couldn’t tell the difference. She turned in a circle to get a better feeling for the place and   
that’s when she picked up on the circular shape of the room and the really big windows. When Heimdall didn’t move or protest as she edged closer to the nearest window she figured it was safe for her to look out and see where they were. 

Darcy let out a startled gasp as she looked out the window. A hundred or so feet below the window water frothed around the slick base of their landing site. If she looked directly out, she could see the water flowing out and then just disappearing as if it was the end of the earth. Running parallel to their location was the remains of the famous bifrost, jagged edges leading off to open space, giving the remains a cloudy dying look. The whole view made her feel a vague uneasiness that didn’t disappear with the joyous sounds of some guards arriving to meet their returning prince. When she forced herself to turn away from the window, she found that Heimdall had been following her gaze out the window. He met her eyes and gave a brief nod before turning to aid his prince.


	4. Chapter 4

"Obviously, if I was serious about having a relationship with someone long-term, the last people I would introduce him to would be my family." — Chelsea Handler  
“Be nice to his family. Pretend not to notice the way their house smells. Pretend to like their food. Mimic their barbaric customs at the dinner table.”   
― Laura Yes Yes, How to Seduce a White Boy in Ten Easy Steps

Venturing forth to Asgard’s main palace had been a trip worth remembering. They had been met at the foot of their landing site by a small fleet of skiffs, which the guards manning them had efficiently moved all of Jane’s gear on without Darcy having to lift a finger. Good service, and oh so very polite too. So once the boats had been all loaded up, the three of them (Thor was being a good host, he could have easily commanded wind and storm to get himself home faster) piled into an equipment free vessel and started their boat ride to the edge of Asgard’s capital. 

The skiffs were sleek and fast and nothing like the small boats Darcy had used in the bay during summer break as a child. At times they would hit a wave just right and go air born, almost hovering in the air, before landing smoothly. They didn’t even get wet despite the choppy water and Darcy found herself disappointed in missing the feel of sea spray on her cheek as she sits in the bow and watches the city loom up before them. 

The slips for the skiffs were obviously kept in a different area from Asgard’s actual fleet of ships. While Darcy was still iffy on the exact location of Asgard’s capital, she had to assume that any stronghold with an emphasis on great warriors and battles that had this much water surrounding their city would have an equally impressive navy. 

Docking and unloading happened just as polite and quick as before. Thor had gone to oversee the transfer of Jane’s equipment into a carriage for the last part of the journey to the palace, leaving Darcy to stand next to Jane on the side. 

“You alright there, boss lady?” asked Darcy trying to sound flippant, but just coming off a little concerned. She wasn’t sure, but the sudden paleness her friend was exhibiting could not be good. 

“Next stop’s the palace.” Came the panicked and flustered response. Jane’s hands twitched with the need to do something , but with Thor overseeing the equipment and the lack of cellphone service outside of planet Earth, she was a little out of luck. 

“Ah, meeting the parents. Well better you than me. I’m way to young and good looking to die right now.” That earned Darcy an actual glare and seemed to bring a little color back to Jane’s face. 

“Don’t be ridiculous Darcy.” She snapped back. 

Darcy couldn’t blame her for being a little on edge. She had googled the old stories about some of Thor’s friends and family, and damn…she was glad she wasn’t Jane if they were even slightly true. 

“Ah, my ladies, it is but a short ride from here to the palace. Jane, dear one, are you ready?” asked Thor as he made his way to come stand with the two girls.

“Ride?” asked Jane latching onto any topic other than her ‘readiness’ to move closer to meeting Thor’s parents.

“Yes, of course, I have two fine mounts for you and Darcy waiting for us to move out.”

“Ride? As in on horses?” Jane asked again as she glanced down at her new wardrobe wondering how much damage she could do to her clothes in the span of a horseback ride to the palace. 

“They are gentle mares, the both of them. It will take no great skill to ride them forth.” 

“Sweet! This is awesome Big Guy, I haven’t had a chance to go horseback riding in years! Come on… let’s go Jane.” Thor laughed at Darcy’s enthusiasm and motioned the two ladies towards the horses. 

.  
.  
.  
.

While it wasn’t that long of a ride to the palace, Darcy had forgotten just how many unused muscles it took to ride. By the time one of the guards helped her down off of her mare she could barely walk straight. She was going to be hellishly sore for the next few days if they didn’t have some godly version of advil in this place. Jane looked even worse for wear and it was to both girls great relief when Thor told them they could go right to their chambers for the evening without having to do anything else. Thor had arranged for servants to bring them dinner and wait on them if they needed anything once he took his leave of them. 

The chambers were the most lavish place the two of them had even seen-and this was after living near Tony Stark for a year-so that was really saying something. Both were too tired to take in more than the basics though, two bed chambers with their own bathrooms and a connected sitting room. 

Jane was less than thrilled when she found out that she was sleeping alone and on the other side of the palace from Thor but there was nothing she could do about that other than give Thor one incredibly long and thorough good night kiss. Darcy, who knew from past experience that she had no desire to watch the two of them say goodnight, had made her escape to her bedchambers. 

The bed alone was worth the trip there. A massive king-sized four-poster with the fluffiest pillows and bedspread she had ever seen awaited her. Ten minutes in the bathroom that would put a five-star spa to shame, a rummage for sweatpants and an oversized- T in her bags that had been brought in and she was on that bed dead to the world until the next morning. Not even Jane’s knocking and dinner call had made her budge. 

Morning dawned bright and clear. Darcy woke up to the sun beaming down on her face from the open window. Her magnificent bedroom looked a little like a fuzzy blur of blue until she was able to feel around the bed for her glasses. Only once she had finished the unpleasant task of escaping her warm comfy bed for the bathroom, did she realize two things. One, she hadn’t asked for any painkillers after that horseback ride, and two, she was starving. 

A long lavish shower later and she finally made her way to the sitting room. Jane was already sitting on one of the chairs, picking at an array of food that had been set out on the low table in front of her. 

“You know you missed dinner last night?” Jane asked instead of saying good morning. “You must have been really tired.”

“No. No. No. No.” Darcy responded in genuine horror. “Are you telling me you couldn’t find any way to wake me up for my first meal in Asgard?”

“It’s just a meal Darcy; it wasn’t even one of the fancy feasts things that Thor promised we could go to.”

“Yes, but Jane the food here is mythical, as in literally spoken of in myth. I promised myself that I would try to eat as much food here as possible. And now you tell me I’ve missed a whole meal here. It’s unforgivable. Oh, are those fresh berries? And cream? Fantastic, I’m starving.” Darcy plopped herself down in the chair across from Jane and pulled the table closer to her. No time for proper table manners. She had to make up for lost time, after all. 

A half hour later Darcy had assuaged her guilt over missing dinner with the breakfast spread and was now leaning back with her cup of tea. She did want it noted that the food was ballin’ so far, but coffee needed to be introduced desperately. After Jane’s hearty agreement on the coffee statement the two women got down to business. 

“So what exactly is the blow by blow game plan here? When do you get to meet dear ol’ mom and dad?” 

“Three days from now.”

“Three days?”

“Yes.”

“Did Thor fail to give them the memo that you were coming into town?” she joked. 

Jane frowned and thought for a moment before answering. “No, Thor’s parents are well aware that we were coming. He had to get their permission and everything for us to even make it here. It’s just that, um, I guess we’re unsuitable to meet them right now?”

“Unsuitable? What the hell does that mean?” she was right, tea wasn’t going to cut for this morning. 

“Language Darcy, and it means that, Thor wants us to get used to Asgard a little before we have an audience with the king and queen.” 

“I’m going to need more details than that.” 

“You know, explore the palace grounds, see Sif and the Warriors Three again, get fitted out in some Asgardian clothes, and um, some quick lessons on manners.” Jane scowled into her own cup of tea. No doubt she was thinking of the money she wasted on clothing that could have been used in her lab somehow. “Apparently, I can’t just meet them the way I am this very instant.”

“That doesn’t sound like Thor, to me…He’s never seemed to mind that you know, you’re, um, from earth.”

Jane forced a smile at her friend and nodded in agreement. “No, you’re right, Darcy. We should just enjoy ourselves. It’ll be fun.”

“So breakfast is checked off, what’s next for us right now?”

“A servant is coming to take us to get fitted for clothing. I don’t see to many women around wearing slacks, well none to be honest and no shorts, and we’d probably start some sort of riot if we did. So maybe the clothes are a good idea.” 

“Not to mention really pretty.”

That brought a real smile to Jane’s face. “Well you got me on that. This place is simply divine.”


	5. Chapter 5

I don't need to worry about identity theft because no one wants to be me.  
\--Jay London

I'm not upset that you lied to me, I'm upset that from now on I can't believe you.”   
― Friedrich Nietzsche

“Lies require commitment.”   
― Veronica Roth, Divergent

The first thing that caught Loki’s attention was the fact that she was laughing. Head thrown back in mirth, long dark brown hair swinging as she moved, clear amusment at some jest or story that Volgstagg and Fandral had seen fit to regal her with. Not a trace of the silly girlish trilling that had long aggravated Loki, that the girls that had flocked around Thor and Fandral’s heels had used in the past to display their interest. Instead it was a full laugh, unashamed, loud and real. She wasn’t playing any court games with the two Asgardian lords accompanying her down the path. 

The second interesting thing that was quite obvious was that the girl didn’t know how to conduct herself in public. Her laughter still rang in the hall and in Loki’s ears- true laughter had been in short supply for him of late- laughter that was a little louder than was considered appropriate for the private halls of the palace. Then there was the girl’s clothing. From Loki’s seat on the rim of one of the large bay windows above the walkway he could look down and see the three of them clearly. 

Fandral was dressed as fashionably as ever, furs and clock matched with a dashing air. Volgstagg, always less concerned with his personal appearance and more concerned with the appearance of his plate at meal times, was never the less neatly garbed. He also had a plate of food in his hand that the girl walking between them kept – unsuccessfully- trying to steal bites off of. It appeared even fair maidenhood couldn’t separate that man from his one true love. 

The girl- no young woman- for all that she was shorter than most of the women at court- was garbed in sild equal to any of his mother’s handmaidens. But unlike the ladies that attended the Queen in her weaving rooms, this lady looked sorely out of place in her finery.

She kept fisting the fine silk in her hand in an attempt to keep herself from tripping over the lengthy skirts. Instead of clinging to her body the silk just looked crinkled and limp in places, especially around her hips. Loki was hard pressed to imagine her gliding about like other maidens. No, she had the sort of strong stride that was reminiscent of Lady Sif. Well, that’s if she had been in clothing she was more comfortable with. Her shoes were quieter than the average lady’s heel and he figured she had opted for flat leather sandals like Lady Sif had on the few occasions the warrior maid had worn skirts instead of her hard won armor. 

Despite these flaws- or maybe because of them- Loki found this new woman to be a slightly more exciting prospect of entertainment than the list of trade agreements he had been perusing before her laughter had interrupted his solitude. Like laughter, his options for entertainment had been slim of late.   
Odin ordering Loki’s stay in Asgard’s prison cells had been a tedious yet necessary action. Well now that he thought about it maybe it was only tedious for him… Anyway with both Asgard and Thor’s poor man’s replacement of the Warriors three and Sif calling for action against the younger prince the best thing to do was keep himself hidden away from prying eyes. 

Thor had sent word back from his companions that a jail sentence was considered a fit punishment for his crimes on Midgard. The annoyance formally known as his brother had left it at that, but Loki found it unlikely that a few years in a luxurious cell (by prison standards at least) was enough of a punishment for his crimes. So now, despite his sudden and rather unexpected release from his cell, he was still waiting for the real punishment to be doled out. 

The laughter got louder and this time both Volgstagg and Fandral’s deeper chuckles mixed with their companion’s, pulling Loki away from his thoughts yet again. They passed below his hiding place but weren’t talking loud enough for Loki to make out their conversation topic without the use of magic. Once the three of them had safely passed his hiding spot Loki neatly piled up his trade reports and slid them into a pocket on the inside of his tunic despite the size of the papers. Pausing to quickly think of the best way to proceed, Loki’s image started to blur and shift in shape and size. 

The green, gold, and black of his casual tunic, leather overlays, and breaches now appeared as finely polished gold and crimson armor. His long hair, a remnant from his prison stay, was now shorter and lighter in color and style. Two braids were neatly woven at his temples and tied in the back. A thick red cloak pinned at both shoulders, fell down his back and to the floor. He waved his hand- now larger and less pale- in the air and a matching winged helmet appeared in his hands.   
As soon as the three people he was eavesdropping on disappeared from his sight, he jumped down from his spot and landed with and unnatural silence for a man wearing heavy armor. 

The new armor and image made it almost too easy to follow them. Odin’s Crimson Hawks were the best soldiers in the realm and most of the palace guards were more likely to give them admiring looks than trouble. Today seemed to be no different. As long as he walked around like he had a purpose and knew what he was doing he could access just about any area of the palace. 

In fact, Fandral had even noticed Loki following them at one point. Instead of the glares that had become common anytime Loki ran into one of the old gang, Fandral gave him an easy smile and a nod before turning back to his friends. It was almost insulting how easy this was going to be. 

Loki had decided soon after Fandral noticed him to go in an opposite direction from his quarry. Fandral might take a quick glance at him at face value, but if he kept seeing the same man everywhere they went, even Fandral might start asking questions. 

So it was simple enough for Loki to go off on his own for a time and then circle back to where he had last seen the three companions. 

“You there.” He called out and the guard in question turned to face him. When the guard took in the crimson accent armor and the insignia that labeled him a captain he swiftly jumped to attention. 

“Captain!” 

Loki smirked but with his false identity it came off warmer than it ever would have in his natural form. “I’m seeking the Lord Fandral and the Lord Volgstagg. I hear they were keeping company with each other today. .. Have they come through here, by chance?”

“Captain, they went through those doors right there.” The guard gestured to the doors to his right then returned to attention. “I think they mentioned the stables or perhaps the training yards, sir.” 

“At ease, my thanks. I do not mean to keep you from your post.” Loki gave a swift salute that was returned by the other soldier. 

The guard nodded in reply, pleased to have been useful to one of the men everyone in the barracks admired. 

Loki, had anyone asked, and had he given a damn, would have guessed that by the end of the day this simple exchange would have been overblown into something much bigger. The life a palace guard was boring to say the least and an exchange with a Crimson Hawk was well worth a few tankards of mead from his fellow guards. Provided the guard embellished things a bit. 

Luck was with him when he exited the palace. In the distance he could see the three of them at the entrance to the stables. The stable yard was busy enough at this time of morning that no one gave him a second glance as he found a tree with shade and took a seat to wait.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
About an hour later, just when he was getting bored enough to speed things along artificially, he was pleased to see Volgstagg and Fandral come out the entrance sans their female third wheel. Which, he hated to admit, surprised him a little. He hadn’t guessed that Fandral would leave the side of the court’s most recent addition, whoever she may be, so quickly. 

Disguise as a captain in the Crimson Hawks still firmly in place, Loki walked right into the stables with only a few polite nods or salutes to acknowledge his entrance. He made his way towards the back of the stable that had the most direct passage to the royal stables. If Fandral and Volgstagg were showing off to this young lady this would be the place they might consent to leave her alone. 

There she was, silk dress looking even more distressed than before on account of the pretty black haired mare she was petting. The nuzzling and snorting at her hands and shoulders were not helping her dress in any way. 

Perhaps that was the reason Fandral left so quickly. His women were usually dressed impeccably. 

The mare’s stall was feet away from Thor’s own warhorse and another more sedate dun mare. 

“Here you go. I totally stole this from the kitchens” the girl said to the horse pulling open a small napkin with some sugar cubes inside “you know I was all set to grab myself a nice mid-morning snack, but then somehow I was stupid enough to take Volgstagg up on his offer of carrying my plate for me. Didn’t even get to take a single bite. Thought the warriors around here were supposed to be all chivalrous and crap... “ she placed on cube in the palm and carefully feed the mare, keeping the other ones out of reach. “and Jane’s off doing who knows what… same with the Warrior’s three and Sif. All busy today. Looks like it’s just going to be me and you and the little bit I remember from riding lessons back in middle school. So, to be honest between this dress-like is side saddle a thing here? Not happening. And my total lack horseback riding in almost ten years it’s not going to be a pretty day.” 

Another sugar cube was offered up as an early apology and eagerly accepted by the mare. 

Loki knocked loudly on one of the wooden stall posts. The girl jumped and turned as quickly as she could in her dress to face him. When she took in the armor and helmet she opened her mouth to give and explanation but Loki cut her off.

“Relax, my lady. I could not help but to overhear your conversation. Perhaps I might be of some assistance?” he asked, keeping his distance as if she was the mare that might get spooked. 

“Um, hi. Sorry. You kinda freaked me out there, I didn’t hear you. Damn that’s some quiet armor you guys have.” She looked him up and down before continuing suspiciously. “Help, how?”

“I give you my word on my honor, that my aid will be far more useful than Lord Volgstagg’s was this morn.” He gave her a small smile.

She rolled her eyes. “Heard that did you? Yeah, sorry what was your name?”

Loki gave a polite bow and brought his arm across his chest in a salute. “Captain Theoric of the Crimson Hawks at your service my lady.” He straightened up and took a few steps closer to the girl. “And you, my lady? What do they call you?”

“Darcy, uh, Darcy Lewis.” She stuck her hand out to shake his, which he took willingly enough. But instead of shaking her hand he raised it to his lips and pressed a soft kiss on it before releasing her hand. 

“Pleasure to meet you, Lady Darcy. As I was saying, you’re going to need some help if you intend to go riding today. Starting with that dress…” he glanced at Darcy’s crumpled silks and she winced in agreement. 

“Yeah, I figured that. Well, thank you, I could definitely use the help, Captain Theoric.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we finally get to see Loki in this chapter! Anyway, thank you everyone for the reviews and kudos, it's always appreciated!


End file.
